Adopted Grandchild
by pokecrazy24
Summary: The adventures of a multidimensional quazidemigoddess hybrid weird thing and the son of her adopted daughter. Contains... strange OCs. Rating may get bumped up as the story progresses.


**Warning: Mary Sue OCs (particularly Destiny, man.)**

**Things like Pokémon abuse may pop up at some time, so the rating may be subject to change. Also, may have minor swearing later on, and possible drunken antics... and maybe a little interspecies relations.**

**A/N: Potato, Smugleaf, and Squeakerang will likely be brought back in this exciting, strange, and riveting tale... So fans of the old series 'TRARP' (which will likely have a rewrite soon, and be updated,) might enjoy this. They will appear in later chapters, most likely.**

A freckle-faced, ginger-haired, teenage-looking girl lay stretched across her lilac bed, crying hysterically as her head stuck out from under the sheet hanging from the ceiling. Her red hair with brown and copper tones stretched down her back, and her long bangs were becoming matted by a combination of tears and the twisting of her hair, something she tended to do when she was upset. Her white wings, quite similar in fact to a Pidgeots, were stretched across the bed and not at her sides as they normally would be. Her Houndoomish tail hung off the bed, being waved or twitching only occasionally. The top of her lime green shirt was now soaked with tears, and she could no longer see straight at all. She attempted to watch the baby sat in a light blue stroller before her, but her vision was terribly blurred from her tears, allowing her only the sight of lime green splotches all over the room that were the walls and a pink and blue blur in front of her. She breathed deeply, attempting to stop her wails of anguish. The very recent death of her adopted daughter was taken harshly by Destiny. She had spent years teaching the girl everything she knew about Pok mon and the harshly confusing world she always returned to, no matter how much she told herself she would not. All those years of hard work, just crushed before her... the lessons she had gone through so much to teach her, however, matter naught compared to the pain of another loss of life. And to add to the stress of this whole thing, she had a son... an adorable young boy she had named 'Taro.' Destiny had always thought the name was truly beautiful, though she wasn't sure why. Not that it particularly mattered at the moment. All that filled Destiny's mind was the pain of losing her cherished daughter, and the stress of now having to take on the raising of another child.

The child's own cries rung out, clashing with Destiny's wails. She quieted to a whimper as her more maternal instincts took over and she picked up the child, patting it on the back.

"Now, now, it's okay, it's okay..." She said in her most quiet and comforting voice. It wasn't okay, and it irritated her to lie... even if it was to a baby. But these were the words that naturally slipped out. What every mother was to tell their child when they cried... though by human terms she wasn't exactly his mother, and more his grandmother. But tamato, tamoto, Destiny thought.

The apricot-skinned boy quieted down, staring at his grandmother with big blue eyes. She stared back at the bushy-haired child. He had small, cow-like horns on his head, and two sharp fangs on his bottom row of teeth. He reminded her of the many creatures she'd seen in her journeys across many great and expanding universes... one in particular being a species she had discovered together with her now-deceased daughter. Destiny pushed the thought from her mind.

She placed the child back in the stroller, and looked over to the large, dark brown desk in the corner of her room. A golden cowbell had been placed there, among the few items she had brought home once belonging to her daughter. This item in particular was something she had told Destiny about, that she had planned to give the young boy on his first birthday, so he would always have a piece of her near to him. While the boy, at only three months, was far from his first birthday, Destiny thought it to be fitting to give the young boy the bell now, since his mother was gone now and he would need a way to remember her. She picked up the bell, walking over to the child and tying the string of it tightly around his right horn as his little hands reached up to it in an attempt to grab it. She tapped the small child on the nose with a finger.

"Hey now, be careful. You've only got one irreplacable memoir of your mother, y'know," she attempted to say playfully, her voice breaking as she sniffled and attempted to dry the last of her tears. "Since you're my grandchild, you are a subvariety of children derivative from me, so as per tradition, I must nickname you," she said before tapping on the child's nose again a little lighter, causing the child to let out out a small confused gasp-like sound.

"I dub thee... Sir Tio, Knight of the Bull-hearted Demons. But I'll just call you Tio," Destiny said, smiling down sweetly at the child as he gave a chirp of joy, something which Destiny took to be a sign of approval. "Alright then..." She said quietly, picking the child up once more and taking him downstairs with her as she got something to eat.


End file.
